


Nequitia et Consolamini

by fu5ha



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu5ha/pseuds/fu5ha
Summary: Evelynn’s eyes flick up from the article she’s been attempting to read for the past half hour or so to once again look at the little clock near the top of her iPad’s screen. 1:28 AM, it reads. The diva’s lips curl down into a small frown. She glances to the side to where Akali is curled up in Kai’Sa’s lap, the two of them watching a movie that she hasn’t been paying attention to. The sight causes her frown to ease for a moment, but it’s back when she remembers why she was frowning in the first place.“I’m going to go get Ahri, you two,” she says softly. The gumiho should have texted her to pick her up already. Hours ago, in fact.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 207





	Nequitia et Consolamini

**Author's Note:**

> This fic dedicated to Lina (@LatinaLinaArt on Twitter) because of this amazing art https://twitter.com/LatinaLinaArt/status/1333598797939798016?s=20 that they released while I was writing this which had a very similar vibe to this story. Hope you all enjoy the fic.

Evelynn’s eyes flick up from the article she’s been attempting to read for the past half hour or so to once again look at the little clock near the top of her iPad’s screen. 1:28 AM, it reads. The diva’s lips curl down into a small frown. She glances to the side to where Akali is curled up in Kai’Sa’s lap, the two of them watching a movie that she hasn’t been paying attention to. The sight causes her frown to ease for a moment, but it’s back when she remembers why she was frowning in the first place.  
  
“I’m going to go get Ahri, you two,” she says softly. The gumiho should have texted her to pick her up already. Hours ago, in fact.   
  
“Come on, need to get up,” she says, swatting gently at the legs which are tossed carelessly over her own. She gets only a couple of soft mumbles in response, but the other two do at least let up the pressure enough to let her slip out from under them.

The drive to the studio is accompanied only by the comforting, low, throaty growl given off by the eight-cylinder engine in the back of her custom, iridescent-purple Ferrari F8 Tributo. She arrives to an empty parking lot and a mostly dark window into the production room, only the dim flickering of a screen in the background proving anyone is inside. Evelynn schools her lips into a perfectly neutral line. At least she knows Ahri is here.

When she turns off the Tributo’s engine and steps out, its low purr is replaced by the muffled thump of a now-familiar upbeat bass line. That low thumping slowly fills out into the hook of _I’LL SHOW YOU_ as she prowls through the studio’s familiar hallways closer to the source of the noise. She finds Ahri sitting in the producer’s chair, hunched over slightly as she looks intently at something in front of her. Evelynn walks closer, peering over the gumiho’s shoulder to find Ahri staring solemnly at an old picture of herself from several years back when she’d most recently gone through ‘primary school,’ all dressed up in her uniform. Evelynn almost could have believed Ahri was just a little tired and reminiscing over lost days, but, as always, she thinks, the fox-woman’s ears give her away. They’re pressed flat against her head, and her chin is resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her shins.

Evelynn frowns at seeing Ahri like this, a deep internal conflict running through her. Usually, she relishes in pain. She has for thousands of years. But when it’s one of her girls like this, something is very different. She hates to see any of them in pain. Rather than eating up that pain like a tasty meal, it sits painfully in her gut like poison, spreading into anguish in her heart.

“Hello, Foxy,” she drawls in a low voice, setting her hand on the back of the chair Ahri is sitting in.

After a few moments of no response, she snakes her other hand under Ahri’s face to grasp her chin and turn her face towards herself. The gumiho meets her eyes for only a moment before looking away, her face dull and sad. Those golden eyes are devoid of the passion that usually makes them glow almost like her own from the succubus' point of view, and that makes the ache in Evelynn’s chest even stronger.  
  
She pushes forward, pressing an impassioned kiss into Ahri’s lips, trying to infuse that energy back into the fox in the way she knows best: sexual desire. Evelynn works her lips against Ahri’s, feeling the softness pleasantly against her own, giving a harsh lick across the gumiho’s mouth after a few moments. She growls and bites Ahri's lower lip harshly before pulling back with her teeth still latched on, stretching out the fox's lip before it finally slips away. Evelynn’s chest pangs uncomfortably when she takes in the sight before her, finding that Ahri is just as she was before; it’s as if she had never kissed those lifeless lips at all.

She leans fully away and scoffs lightly, turning to the production station and silencing the music being played before turning it off.  
  
“Come on, gumiho. It’s time to go home,” she says, a little rougher than necessary, annoyed by the fact that her chest is still so tight.

Ahri doesn’t acknowledge her words, but she does rise from her chair, leaning forward to replace the picture she’d been gazing at where it usually belongs. She silently pads behind Evelynn as they walk out of the studio, the click of the succubus' heels echoing off the walls of the now-quiet building.

For Evelynn, the drive home is not solely accompanied by the growl of the Ferrari’s engine anymore. The consistent sight of her gumiho in her peripheral vision looking solemnly out the passenger seat window prevents the engine’s purr from comforting Evelynn as it usually would.

  


By the time they arrive home, the tension in her chest and the rest of her body means Evelynn has to school her foot from tapping impatiently against the floor of the car. Her face twists in annoyance at the emergence of that old habit. She could almost sigh in relief as she leads Ahri through the house to the couch where Kai’Sa and Akali are curled up.

The movie they were watching is still on, but they're asleep, Akali snoring lightly. Ahri sits down next to the other two, but she’s stiff and awkward, very intentionally leaving a couple of inches between herself and the other two. Evelynn slides languidly down, half on top of her, running palm and claws up the fox's side, squeezing lightly but with intent. A single claw slides up over Ahri’s breast, collarbone, neck, to press against her jaw and pull it towards Evelynn. The succubus leans forward, lips pressing against Ahri’s softly before escalating. The hand that isn’t on Ahri’s cheek moves down to grasp and then knead Ahri’s hip roughly, her lips simultaneously press more intently, trying to bait and coax the fox in to reciprocating. But, the gumiho’s lips are just as void of response as they were at the studio.

When Ahri lets out a displeased grunt and pulls her lips away, Eve finally retreats. She pulls away, holding Ahri’s gaze for a few moments before the pain that blossoms in her chest at seeing her gumiho like this becomes too much and she has to turn away.

A rustling sound comes from the other side of Ahri as Kai’Sa, woken up by the noise and movement, shifts to look at the two newcomers. Immediately, Kai’Sa frowns, sensing something is very wrong. She very much does not like the way her fox’s head hangs, her girl pointedly not looking over at her as she normally would. She expertly extricates herself from Akali’s grasp and moves to pull Ahri into her arms instead, whispering into the softly flicking ears on the top of the gumiho's head as she does.  
  
“Hey… it’s okay foxy, I’ve got you…”   
  
Ahri melts into her front, shifting a few times to remedy where bones poke each other before letting out a sigh, the tension in her body finally starting to lessen.   
  
Evelynn sees this and her face scrunches slightly, conflicted. The pain in her chest no longer as all-encompassing, but it still hurts just as bad, all focused to a single point. She knows that comforting people isn’t… her greatest skill, per se, but… _I did my job,_ she tells herself. _I delivered her to Bokkie. She can handle it from here._

That logic doesn’t help lessen the ache in her chest, though.

She shakes her head roughly, pressing her hands into the couch to lift herself up, knowing her presence is no longer needed. But when she’s halfway standing up, a hand grasps her wrist and holds her there. She purses her lips and turns back, raising an eyebrow when she sees Kai’Sa reaching out to grab her whilst still looking down at the gumiho in her lap. Those eyebrows go from raised to furrowed when she hears Kai’Sa speaking softly to Ahri,

"Did you have something you wanted to ask our dear Evelynn, love?"

Ahri doesn’t respond for a moment and Evelynn is just about to sigh softly and turn away when instead the fox turns to look over her shoulder at the succubus. Evelynn’s eyes flare in surprise and her breath catches in her throat when she sees such an open, pleading expression on the gumiho's face. Ahri flushes and looks away again, and Evelynn has to strain her supernatural hearing in order to understand the fox when she says, "Please—please don't go."

Evelynn stiffens and her heart thunders in her chest, looking for all intents and purposes like a deer caught in headlights for a few moments while she tries to process what the fox said. A gentle tug on her hand has her looking back at Kai’Sa, who tugs slightly more insistently on Evelynn’s hand again and gestures down at the couch with her eyes. The succubus slowly, stiffly sits back down.  
  
Kai'Sa slowly guides the three of their movements, her skill as a choreographer coming in useful once again, until she and Ahri are laying with their heads in Evelynn's lap, facing towards her. Evelynn is deathly still, not sure what to do and not sure why her heart is beating so incredibly fast. She stares back down at her gumiho’s head, the thought that she had failed to comfort her running through her head over and over again and paralyzing her from taking any action.

Kai'Sa smiles softly as she observes this, pressing a kiss to Ahri's head before grabbing one of Evelynn's hands and gently placing it in Ahri's hair. The dancer then guides her succubus in slowly petting their gumiho's scalp and ears. Ahri's body finally goes fully slack and she nuzzles into Evelynni's thighs, letting out a slow, thick sigh. So captivated is Evelynn by the sight of the gumiho in her lap, Evelynn doesn't even notice that Kai'Sa’s hand is no longer guiding her.

After a few seconds, Ahri shifts slightly, her free hand searching for the one of Evelynn's that isn’t petting her head. Eventually, she finds it, and interlocks her fingers with the succubus'. She opens her eyes, looking up at Evelynn and mouthing an impossibly soft,

"Thank you."

Ahri’s lips press a gentle kiss to the back of Evelynn's hand before she finally gives the barest hint of that breathtaking smile of hers. Evelynn's breath hitches and she once again feels an intense tug in her chest, but not a bad one like before. No, this one feels good and right. Like belonging. Like she wouldn’t rather be anywhere else in the universe. She can do nothing in response but nod her head softly down at the gumiho.

The moment is broken at the sound of a loud yawn and shuffling sheets. Akali sits up a moment later and rubs her eyes, looking like a gremlin as she squints at them.

"Hey, no fair! No having a cuddle pile without me," she pouts.

Ahri softly lifts one arm into the air, silently beckoning their maknae in. Akali's pout instantly breaks and she makes a mad scramble into Ahri's arms, causing several soft ‘oofs’ to escape both her and the gumiho in the process. When she finally calms down in Ahri’s arms, she promptly nuzzles her face right into her favorite spot... the gumiho’s boobs, of course.

Evelynn can't help but smile at the soft giggle and fond smile Ahri makes, feeling the fox squeeze her hand. Ahri moves her other hand to card through Akali's hair and Akali lets out a content sigh.

The silence is broken a second later when Kai'Sa moves one of her hands away from caressing Ahri's hip to flick Akali's head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Akali yells, voice slightly muffled as she tries to speak while nestled in the gumiho’s chest.

"For jostling us so much when you came over here," the dancer replies with a light tease in her voice.

Akali grumbles a bit more, causing Ahri to giggle again at the way it tickles her before a comfortable silence slowly settles over them.

Ahri cracks her eyelashes open to look up at Eve, gazing into her glowing golden irises for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to the succubus’ hand and then nuzzling into her lap one last time, closing her eyes and settling in for sleep. Evelynn is left with her heart slowly calming down to its normal rhythm as her body fully relaxes, looking down at her three girls. A soft smile slowly spreads across her lips and a full feeling blossoms in her heart. _Hers._ _Her fox, her dancer, and her rogue._


End file.
